locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
E3 Series Shinkansen
The E3 Series Shinkansen is a high-speed EMU in Japan. It was built from 1995 – 2010 for the Komachi service on the Akita line owned by JR East. Design Very similar in design requirements to the 400 Series, the E3 was designed to be narrower and lighter than main-line Shinkansen sets for the Akita Shinkansen, which was upgraded and regauged to fit the rest of the Shinkansen network by 1997. Variants The first E3 Series to be made was a pre-production unit numbered S8. This 5-car set was delivered from Kawasaki Heavy Industries in March 1995 for testing. By March 1997 it was modified to production standards and renumbered R1; set R1 was withdrawn on 20 July 2013. E3 Series sets These 5-car sets, later modified to 6-car sets in 1998, were the first production sets. They were numbered R1 to R26, and produced between 1996 and 2005. Cars 12 and 15 hold the pantographs. As of February 2017, only four sets (R18, R19, R21, R22), of which two remain unmodified, remain in service; all other sets have been retired and scrapped. E3-1000 sets Three of these 7-car sets were built between 1999 and 2005. Numbered L51-55, the sets operate on the Yamagata line. Cars 12 and 14 hold the pantographs. Set L54 was converted from sets R24 and R25, while set L55 was converted from sets R23 and R26; sets L51 and L52 were removed from service in 2014 and 2015 respectively and scrapped. E3-2000 sets These 7-car sets were built between 2008 and 2010. Numbered L61 to 72 they are to have replaced the 400-Series completely by 2009. Cars 12 and 14 hold the pantographs. ''Toreiyu Shinkansen'' This six-car excursion set was converted from set R18 and entered service on 25 June 2014. With the exterior design done by Ken Okuyama, the train can seat 143; car 11 has standard 2+2 abreast reserved seating, cars 12 to 14 have tatami (Japanese-style mats) seating, car 15 acts as a lounge car with a bar counter and car 16 has ashiyu foot baths. The set entered service on 19 July 2014 and normally runs Toreiyu Tsubasa services on the Yamagata Shinkansen during the weekends. ''Genbi Shinkansen'' This six-car excursion set was converted from set R19 and entered service on 29 April 2016. The exterior design was done by Japanese photographer Mika Ninagawa. Car 11 has standard 2+2 abreast reserved seating with art by Nao Matsumoto made of yellow motifs with window shades having a special dye that displays art as the train passes through tunnels. Car 12 is an art gallery space with art by Yusuke Komuta, with stainless steel mirrors on the walls that reflect the outside landscape. Car 13 has a small cafeteria and a children's play area, with art on the walls done by Art Unit Paramodel which resembles Tomica Plarail tracks, with the cafe area being designed by Kentaro Kobuke. Cars 14 to 16 are all art gallery spaces; car 14 showcases an alpine photography exhibition as taken by Naoki Ishikawa, car 15 showcases an abstract flower arrangement artpiece by Haruka Koujin that vibrates with the train's motion, and car 16 showcases a short film by Brian Alfred depicting Niigata's scenery. This set entered service on 29 April 2016; the set runs on the Jōetsu Shinkansen and is mostly used during the weekends. Variations E3 R1 Akita July 2013.jpg|Pre-production set R1 on the Akita Shinkansen in July 2013, just a few days before its retirement. E3 R22 2017.jpg|E3 Series set R22 in February 2017. JReastE3-1000_Omiya.jpg|E3-1000 Series set L51 approaching Ōmiya Station on a Tsubasa service in April 2011. This set sports its original livery. E3-2000-L64-at-Sendai.jpg|E3-2000 Series set L64 at Sendai Station in February 2009. This set sports its original livery. E3 L70 Yamagata 2016.jpg|Reliveried E3-2000 Series set L70 at Yamagata Station in October 2016. E3 R18 Toreiyu Tsubasa Yamagata 2014.jpg|''Toreiyu'' E3-700 Series set R18 on a trial run on the Yamagata Shinkansen in July 2014. E3 R19 Genbi Shinkansen Trial Run.jpg|''Genbi Shinkansen'' E3-700 Series set R19 on a trial run on the Jōetsu Shinkansen in May 2016. Specifications *'Built:' 1995-2010 *'Builder:' Kawasaki Heavy Industries, Tokyu Car Corporation *'Number built:' 41 sets *'Formation:' 6 to 7 cars per set *'Capacity (people):' R sets: 338 (315 standard + 23 Green (luxury) class), E3-1000 sets: 402 (379 standard + 23 Green (luxury) class), E3-2000 sets: 394 (371 standard + 23 Green (luxury) class) *'Car body construction:' Aluminum *'Car length:' 65 ft 9 in to 75 ft 8 in (20,050 mm to 23,070 mm) *'Width:' 9 ft 8 in (2,945 mm) *'Maximum speed:' 171 mph (275 km/h) (Tohoku line), 81 mph (130 km/h) (Akita/Yamagata lines) *'Electrical system:' 20/25 kV AC, 50 Hz overhead wires *'Collection method:' Pantograph *'Gauge:' 4ft 8½ in (1,435 mm) References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives